Silent Hill: Adventure
by rori-war-word
Summary: en un lejano y oscuro lugar, un castaño busca a su hermana desaparecida. pero extrañas criaturas e inexplicables desapariciones tratan de impedircelo ¿podra Tai encontrar a Kari?
1. calle del silencio

**Buenas. Este es un crossover con el popular juego Silent Hill. Este fic sera leal al juego pero sin dejar muchas interrogantes y/o lagunas para los que aun no lo han jugado, salvo las que yo quiero que hayan wuajajajajaja.**

**Solo resta decir que "espero sea del agrado de ustedes".**

* * *

><p>Tras una tarde de trabajo arduo. Tai Kamiya llego a su apartamento. Aun que le extraño que su esposa no lo recibiera, decidió acostarse en su sofá y ver televisión.<p>

Solo le bastó ver unos cuantos canales para saber que no había nada bueno. Aunque esto no era algo que lo molestara. Casi todo el día oprimió teclas, recibió llamadas y ni que decir de las largas charlas de su superior, que pareciera que quería matarlo.

Tras apagar la televisión se llevó una mano a la cara para que la luz de la sala no lo molestara. Justamente cuando estaba a punto de dormirse su esposa apareció, con una lata de cerveza.

-gracias, cielo – dijo Tai – rayos, no está fría. Mi jefe estuvo de pocos amigos… fue un infierno.

-es cierto Tai – comenzó a decir Sora –está caliente. Entonces me vas a regañar, a castigas, me pegaras… me mataras.

Tai se levanto del sofá con estas últimas palabras. Por más buscaba a Sora, no la encontraba. Luego escucho un ruido que provenía de la cocina.

-¿me quieres matar Tai? – Sora estaba frente a Tai… con un cuchillo en mano – no… no te daré el gusto. No dejare que me sigas lastimando.

Sora corrió hacia Tai empuñando su cuchillo. Tai tomo la mano de Sora, justo cuando esta estaba a punto de atravesar la cara de su esposo. Lo extraño era que al castaño le dificultaba siquiera poder detener la mano de su agresora, y esposa.

Por fuertes que fueran sus gritos, y por mucha fuerza que pusiera en sus brazos, su esposa no parecía ceder. En un intento desesperado, Tai, golpeo el estomago de Sora, tres veces.

Esta cedió ante el dolor y dejo de sostener el cuchillo para apaciguar su dolor. Por otra parte Tai aun estaba confundido por lo que pasaba. ¿Desde cuándo Sora es tan fuerte? Se preguntaba. Él sabía que no era un hombre de músculos, pero si sabía que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para detener el ataque de su esposa en cuestión de segundos… o eso pensaba hasta ese día.

Sora se estaba recuperando de los golpes. Mientras se levantaba lanzaba varias maldiciones contra su esposo. Una vez recuperada completamente se lanzo torpemente contra Tai, pero este la esquivó y corrió a un lado de la mesa, para impedir que su esposa lo siguiera atacando.

-que me harás con ese cuchillo – dijo Sora, señalando la mano de su marido – me piensas seguir hiriendo ¿o piensas matarme? ¡No te lo permitiré!

Sora saco un revólver escondido en su pantalón - ¡no lo permitiré! – dijo una última vez. Ahora Sora dejaba ver una sonrisa demoniaca mientras jugaba con el revólver apuntándole a Tai. Luego se lo llevo a su propia boca… y disparo.

Tai tomo el cuerpo de su esposa, inerte y ensangrentado. Con sus manos movió su cabello para poder acariciar la cara, de la que, hasta hace poco, fue su esposa. Tras besarla una última, vez tomo el revólver de su mano.

A los pocos segundos se escucho como si hubieran dado unas patadas a una puerta. Tai fue a la entrada de su apartamento y vio a tres policías. Estos dijeron que vinieron por que los vecinos pusieron quejas de haber escuchado una pelea en la habitación Tai.

-tira el arma y pon las manos sobre la cabeza – dijo un oficial. Tai bajó su cuchillo, olvidando que tenía el revólver en su otra mano – estas bajo arresto por homicidio.

Tai recordó que por besar a Sora su boca quedo manchada de sangre. Como cualquier otro en esa situación entro en pánico y por accidente disparo el revólver. Aun que la bala no hirió a nadie los policías no tenían una buena opinión de lo que acababa de pasar.

-¡disparo, abran fuego!

Tai cerró los ojos y se cubrió con sus brazos lo más rápido que pudo. Sabía que todo estaba perdido.

_Es un gran día para pasar por nuestras tiendas, visitar nuestros museos o pasear por el parque en pareja. Esta escuchando HILL HILL SAMANTHA HILL y aquí uno de los hits del momento, los teenages wolves "Takar-ever"._

TAI POV´S

Aun no se desde cuando tengo estas pesadillas, ya sea de noche o de día, acosándome e interfiriendo en mi búsqueda. ¿Será esta una señal, un indicio o mensaje de alguna parte? ¿Habrá alguien o algo que impida que llegue a mi objetivo?

Hace unas semanas mi padre gano una especie de premio, o algo así, y adquirió un viaje con todos los gastos pagados a un remoto lugar llamado Silent Hill. Pasaron toda una semana de vacaciones, pero, justo cuando las diversiones estaban por acabar, mi hermana desapareció.

Buscaron por todas partes. Fueron de centros comerciales, parques, el edificio donde se quedaron todas las noches, hasta fueron con los oficiales de policía, en múltiples ocasiones. Pero todo era un intento que acababa en fracaso. Los lugares que les inspiraron confianza y diversión, tonto de ellos, no parecían serles de utilidad. Afirmaban que jamás fueron vistos o que estuvieran en las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad. Eso ya han hace un par de semanas.

Yo vivía en un apartamento con mi esposa, Sora, cuando recibí la llamada de mis padres informándome de la situación. Supongo que por mi edad, tengo 26, ellos confiaron en que yo podía hacerlo solo. Pude haber ido en avión hasta Silent Hill. Pude haber tomado el camino rápido, pero no. Eh viajado en moto, me eh detenido en cada estación de servicio para preguntar por el paradero de mi hermana, aun que sin resultados.

Estoy cerca de Silent Hill y llego a la última estación de servicio antes de llegar a Silent Hill, apago la radio y entro. El hombre tras el mostrador es como muchos de los que me eh encontrado, desgraciadamente. Sucio, gordo y con mucha comida chatarra cerca de él.

-Soy Tai Kamiya – le digo sacando una fotografía de mi hermana – ¿ha visto a esta niña?

-Esto no es una guardería – me dice, sin verme.

-¿tiene cámaras de vigilancia o algo así? Podría pagarle por cualquier clase de ayuda.

-veamos qué es lo que tengo – elevando su parte trasera lanza un… bueno, no quiero decir eso – ¿eso sirve de algo? Y no te preocupes, es gratis.

Guardo la foto de mi hermana en mi billetera y me subo a mi moto. Hacen falta unas horas para que amanezca y sé que tendré un día muy agitado. Mientras busco un lugar para pasar unos días veo, a lo lejos, un camino conduciendo a máxima velocidad, moviéndose de derecha a izquierda. Con suerte soy un as en mi moto y consigo evitar que el camión me golpe y me mate.

Rápidamente me detengo y sigo con la mirada al camión, hasta que pierde el control completamente y cae de lado. No conozco las calles de este lugar, por lo que sería un tonto si llamara a un policía. Perfecto, el camión esta en llamas, ¿Qué más necesito, que el camionero sea gordo?

Con mucho esfuerzo logro abrir la puerta y… es un camionero gordo ¿Por qué no dije que era una mujer de curvas o un atleta? – No te preocupes – le digo – te sacare de aquí.

-no, tienes que salir de aquí, vete – me dice, muy desesperado.

-eso intento, ahora cállate y si no ayudas, no empeores las cosas – luego de sacarlo quedo cansado, no dejo de moverse todo el tiempo.

-¿Qué has hecho? No quería que me salvaras, ellos… esas cosas nos… todos mis amigos están…

-cálmate gordito. Respira hondo y salgamos de aquí.

Pero el camionero no se calmo y para colmo intento matarme. El me tomo de cuello e intento asfixiarme. Lo último que escucho es el sonido de la expolición del camión. Luego de eso veo los autos de los policías. Frente a ellos esta una niña, está muy borroso, pero sus ropas parecen ser las de una estudiante de una escuela de los 90s. Ella me dice algo, pero no logro escucharla y luego, misteriosamente, desaparece frente a mis ojos.

Poco a poco mis fuerzas me dejan…

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que esta introducción haya sido del agrado de ustedes, los lectores.<strong>

**Nos leemos.**


	2. calle de las iluciones

**Un poco tarde, pero eh aqui el segundo capitulo. Espero que les guste.**

**Ni Digimon, ni Silent Hill me pertenesen.**

* * *

><p><em>Susumu Kamiya miraba impacientemente las manecillas del reloj de su cocina por más de tres horas seguidas. Su cara daba a entender lo impaciente que estaba, se suponía que su hijo debía llegar hace dos horas.<em>

_Intento hacer que su mente tuviera algo en que distraerse y por ello pensó en ver a su esposa. Lastimosa mente para él, ella estaba aun peor. Un ataque de nervios o un infarto era poco para describir la expresión de su cara._

_La pareja escucho como alguien tocaba fuera de la entrada de su departamento. Era la visita que ellos esperaban. El señor Kamiya respiro hondo antes de abrir, no para calmarse, respiro porque no quería decir o hacer algo indebido._

_Susumu abrió la puerta y enseguida noto como su hijo no había cambiado en lo absoluto, en cuanto a sus costumbres claro. El pelo seguía desordenado, el físico parecía el de un atleta y una mirada que daba a entender que le valía poco lo que pensaran de él._

_Lo primero que la pareja de casados noto un cambio, era el cigarro en la boca de Tai – ¿me van a dejar pasar o qué? – dijo Tai._

_-lamento si las galletas están un poco frías – dijo la madre de Tai – es solo que no esperábamos un pequeño retraso._

_-entiendo, llegue tarde unos cinco minutos… o dos horas._

_-Tai, hijo, veras… hace un mes tu madre y yo fuimos a…_

_-ya me contaron esa mierda de historia por teléfono varias veces. Escuchen, solo díganme lo que saben y yo buscare a mi hermana._

_-está en un lugar llamado Silent Hill._

_-en América. Para eso me lo hubieras dicho por teléfono. Yo vivo cerca de ahí. _

_-hijo – intervino la señora Kamiya – te llamamos para que la busques. Aquí tienes una foto de ella. Preparamos una maleta con cosas que puedas necesitar e hicimos un préstamo para que…_

_-¡préstamo! – Exclamo Tai – eso si me gusta. Por cierto ¿a Kari le gusto el regalo que le di?_

_Las lágrimas de la señora Kamiya salieron con estas palabras. Quiso darle una cachetada a su hijo por la atrocidad que cometió en el octavo cumpleaños de Kari. Lastimosamente Tai fue rápido y logro detener a su madre._

_-ten – dijo Tai arrojando su cigarro al suelo y llevándose otro a la boca – limpia eso, que para eso sirves._

_-__**¿Qué quieres que haga con eso?**_

Tai despertó en una habitación blanca. Por las camas y los objetos a su alrededor supo que era un hospital. Primero empezó moviendo la cabeza de un lugar a otro y estar al tanto de lo que lo rodeaba. Vio como una enfermera se le acercaba.

-¿ya debes estar bien señor… señor?

-Kamiya – dijo Tai, llevándose una mano a la cabeza – Tai Kamiya.

-no se ven chicos guapos como tú a menudo. Adivinare ¿turista?

-yo no sé… creo que sí – Tai miraba las palmas de su mano intentando formular respuestas - y tal parece que estoy casado – con una mano acaricio el anillo en uno de sus dedos.

-amnesia, pues… ¡estas de suerte! – Grito la enfermera – soy tu esposa. Yo te cuide y te di un baño de esponja. Ahora… no deberíamos hacer cosas muuuy malas.

-no creo. No tienes un anillo de compromiso.

-diablos… yo misma me delate ¿cierto?

-eso parece ¿sabes donde están mis cosas?

-ni idea. Cuando te trajeron estabas inconsciente. Lamentablemente ese pobre hombre no tuvo la misma suerte.

-¿Qué, no era tan lindo como yo?

-buena esa, pero no. Tal parece que sufrió un choque. Intentaste salvarlo pero estaba muy grave. No sé mucho al respecto por lo que tendrás que arreglártelas… por cierto, si ya estás bien ya te puedes ir. Aquí está la cuenta y un mapa… más la cuenta por el mapa.

- veamos – Tai tomo un papel con la cifra a pagar – son solo ¡$311.05! esto el robo más grande en la historia.

-es broma… toma, es esta. Por cierto. Me llamo Natacha, pero los que me caen bien me dicen "Nati o Nat"… y tú eres uno de ellos.

-… sigue siendo un robo.

La cabeza de Tai le daba vueltas. No recordaba mucho, pero sentía que debía buscar algo, algo muy preciado y cercano para él. Miro en sus bolsillo y saco todo lo que pudo – Kari – susurro el nombre la niña que estaba una foto. No recordaba mucho de ella. Antes de recordar lo que buscaba, el sonido de su estomago lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Kai´s, raro nombre para un restaurant – el hombre que atendió a Tai era alto, joven, moreno y correspondía al nombre de Bob, un nombre muy común en América. Una vez que termino de comer pidió la cuenta, aun que quien la atendió era una rubia, bajita y tenía el nombre Jennifer - ¿Dónde está Bob? – pregunto Tai, queriendo darle una buena propina al chico.

-oh, el murió hace un par de años, es una pena. Siempre atendía bien a los clientes – dijo la mesera.

-hablo de un Bob joven y moreno. Justo me atendió al momento de entrar.

-y yo le digo que murió hace tiempo. Muchos de nosotros lo respetamos, por lo que le pido; no bromee de esa forma. Si es un turista, es normal que no sepa de su muerte. Mejor disfrute de todo lo que Silent Hill le ofrezca.

-yo… ya estuve… mi amnesia – Mientras recorría las calles de Silent Hill en su moto, por alguna razón, sentía calor y una extraña neblina se formaba en el cielo. Algo aun más extraño. Silent Hill jamás se nublaba, al menos, eso pensaba Tai.

**Rasjasanasasamsaskannfa.**

-justo ahora tenía que fallarme la radio – Tai se detuvo unos momentos a revisar su radio. Intento apagarla, pero no pudo. El sonido de la radio aumentaba cada vez más. Desesperadamente le quito la batería, pero solo hizo que el sonido aumentara considerablemente.

De pronto sintió como lo apuñalaron por la espalda. Al voltear vio a una persona, estaba envuelta por vendas rojas carmesí, muy viejas y perdiendo el color. El olor era nauseabundo y no podía ver la cara de su atacante. Tai retrocedió y pido ayuda a gritos, pero no había nadie.

El atacante alzo su navaja al aire para luego arremeter contra el castaño, pero este lo esquivo a tiempo. Tai tomo de entre sus herramientas una llave inglesa y empezó a golpear la cara del atacante hasta hacerlo caer. El castaño fue testigo de cómo el atacante convulsionaba… y volvía a levantarse.

Esta vez el castaño ataco la cabeza del atacante hasta votarlo y ver como convulsionaba, pero esta vez lo golpeo hasta que dejara de moverse, justo cuando estuviera muerto. El calor cedió, la poca neblina que había desapareció sin dar rastros y la radio dejo de hacer ruido.

-¡asesino! – grito una mujer.

De pronto, sin saber cómo, Tai se vio rodeado de gente y en el suelo estaba la cabeza de una mujer, de esta tura baja y rubia. No había duda, ella era Jennifer, la mujer que lo atendió en el restaurant. El castaño decía a gritos que él no la había matado, pero tenía la llave inglesa en sus manos, ensangrentada.

-¡pon las manos sobre la cabeza! – exclamo un oficial. Tai no podía hacer nada. Todo se había complicado desde que llego y seguiría empeorando, por lo que veía.

-¿Por qué la mataste? – le volvió a preguntar un oficial al castaño.

-ya te lo dije, ella me ataco primero… la verdad, no sé cómo me siguió ni porque nadie me vio cuando yo la…

-los testigos dicen que te vieron con el arma, esta arma – el oficial arrojo la llave frente a Tai.

-ella estaba en un restaurant "Kai´s" luego de eso…

-hijo… Kai´s sufrió un incendio hace años. Los daños eran tan severos que nadie quiso repararlo. Eh vivido en Silent Hill desde que nací. Se todo sobre este lugar.

-¡solo mire mi espalda! Si yo la hubiera matado porque así lo quise ¿cree que dejaría que me apuñalara? No estoy loco. Además, se que usted no puede detenerme aquí, conozco mis derechos y sé que mientras no tenga pruebas…

-¡tengo gente que te vio con esa llave ensangrentada!

-y yo tengo un agujero en mi espalda.

-te estaré vigilando – el oficial Max siguió con la mirada a Tai hasta que este salió de la cámara de interrogatorio.

-a mi me convenció – dijo Nick, compañero de toda la vida de Max – no parece estar loco.

-dijo que había neblina, Nick, aquí, en Silent Hill. Dime ¿desde cuándo ahí neblina en Silent Hill?

-en eso tienes razón. Eh asignado al nuevo: "sigue a Tai Kamiya" esa era la orden que me diste ¿no?

-Tania, si no fuera porque eres mi compañera de toda la vida, te invitaría a una cita.

-prefiero que pagues los tragos – dijo la oficial Tania – pero como te dije, no parece que este loco.

Cuando Tai salió del hospital noto como la neblina cubría los techos de las casas de Silent Hill, ya que no contaba con grandes edificios. Como los de Nueva york o Manhattan, salvo los hospitales, escuelas, la estación de policía entre otros.

-disculpe – le dijo Tai a un hombre que pasaba cerca - ¿sabe si habrá mucha neblina hoy?

-debes ser un turista – dijo el hombre - Escucha, aquí en Silent Hill siempre ha habido neblina. Pero descuida, nunca ha llegado a bajar de los techos.

-será mejor que vuelva a un hospital.

Cuando Tai subía su moto dejo caer su radio. Debido al incidente anterior no se molesto en recogerlo. Pero esta vez no emitía un molesto ruido por alguna interferencia, era la voz de una niña.

**-¡papi! Ayúdame por favor. Ellos vienen por mí. No vayas al hospital, por favor… ¡no, aléjense de mí! Por favor. No, no me hagan daño… ¡aaahhh!**

**-¡calla a la mocosa malcriada de una vez! – se escucho la vos de una mujer mayor – enséñale a esa perra lo que le pasa a los que intentan escapar.**

* * *

><p><strong>Si les gusto el fic, comenten. No sean malos, el primer capitulo tuvo muchas lecturas, pero muy pocos reviews. ya sea solo para criticar o dar una simple opinión, eso es muy bien resibido por mi.<strong>

**No es que me quiera quejar por todo, pero un simple "buen capitulo" me basta seguir continuando la historia de manera rápida.**


	3. Sala de enfermos

**Buenas! Si se que he tardado mucho en subir un nuevo capitulo, pero tengo una explicación logica para todo eso: una maraton interminable de Zombies vs plants, el conseguir un puntaje alto en angry berts y todas las misiones de resident evil 6 me tenían atados a una cilla y un puñado de controles!... bueno, no solo muy logico... pero al diablo, mate muchos zombies (aunque ya de por si ya estaban muertos) y ayude a un lobo a destruir casas de cerditos. Bueno disfruten del fic.**

* * *

><p>El solo ver el vapor que emanaba el café en sus manos lo había tranquilizado, aunque sea un poco, y la tercer tasa de café había logrado mantenerlo despierto, aunque sea un poco. El castaño se sentía completamente irritado al ver las personas en el cafetín, algunas melancólicas, otras, aunque intentaran fallidamente en no disimularlo, estaban preocupados. Era un hospital después de todo.<p>

En el había una pequeña cafetería en el segundo piso, lugar donde las grandes ventanas daban la oportunidad de ver gran parte de Silent Hill; El puente levadizo a unas cuatro calles, lo único que conectaba las dos mitades de Silent Hill, divididas por las aguas del lago Toluca, apenas visible por la famosa neblina que cubre casi todos sus rincones y muy a lo lejos el parque recreativo cercano a la escuela.

Antes de dar un último sorbo a su bebida miro por última vez a su alrededor —_podría ser peor, podría estar en el lugar de alguno de ellos._— se decía así mismo al ver algunos hombres al borde del llanto, intentando calmar la cólera que sentía al estar en el hospital, pues eso significa que había vuelto sobre sus pasos.

Antes de levantarse vio como un niño pequeño de ropas verdes y de cabello rubio, posiblemente de unos seis años, se sentó en la misma mesa del castaño. Al principio, pensó que el pequeño podría estar perdido, asustado y vagando sin rumbo entre los pasillos del hospital, pero rechazo esta suposición, pues el pequeño se sentó con notoria tranquilidad reflejada en su cara.

—¿Qué pasa pequeño, estás perdido? —Pregunto el castaño.

El pequeño negó con la cabeza. Tai le preguntó sobre el paradero de sus padres, si algún familiar estaba en el hospital o si estaba perdido, pero el pequeño de ropas verdes respondía a esas y otras preguntas de la misma manera: ellos ya me han encontrado.

—Entonces, ¿a quién esperas, pequeño? —Pregunto el castaño, viendo cada rincón de la cafetería, en busca de algún familiar o un posible encargado que estuviera buscando al niño de ropas verdes.

—Estoy esperando a que me encuentres, Tai. —Respondió el niño— te he esperado durante dos años, justo donde me escondí. —dicho esto, Tai giro su cabeza al lugar donde estaba el pequeño, sin embargo, no había rastro de él, incluso la silla estaba pegada a la mesa, como si el niño jamás se hubiera sentado en ella.

Nuevamente la Ciudad parecía jugarle una broma, como si quisiera llevarlo a la locura.

—¡Amor! Has vuelto, pero aun no termina mi turno. —Tai conocía esa voz, era esa enfermera, Nat— eres todo un encanto— la enfermera tomo sin previo aviso algunos bollos que el castaño no alcanzado a ingerir. —¡amor! Podrías traerme un café, por favor. ¡No! Mejor un capuchino, me gustan los capuchinos.

Tai tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, esperando a que la enfermera terminara con alguna broma de mal gusto o que mágicamente desapareciera. Pero no fue así, por más que mirara a otra parte, ella aun estaba sentada a su lado, a la espera de que el castaño le comprara la bebida.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? —pregunto el castaño, dejando el capuchino frente a la chica.

—Es horrible Tai, es horrible. —Las palabras de Nat eran casi un grito y las personas cercanas a ella volteaban sus cabezas, curiosos por saber que causaba ese pequeño escándalo— mi jefe es un monstruo. Me ha hecho trabajar en maternidad toda la noche. Lo peor es que no para de decir "Samael traerá la paz a este mundo", "Samael purificara esta escoria de mundo", "pronto, Samael nacerá y toda la mugre de este planeta se esfumara". ¿Es que esta tan de moda ese nombre? Amor, quiero que nuestro futuro hijo no tenga ese nombre, que no tenga una "A" en todo su nombre y trame unos bollos con pasas.

Tai estuvo a punto de salir por la primer puerta que viera, pero notó como Nat fue durmiéndose poco a poco por el agotamiento, posiblemente esa era la primer cosa buena que le pasaba al castaño desde que llego a Silent Hill. De pronto, los parpados de Tai empezaron a cerrarse, así como el de todos los ahí presentes, al mismo tiempo que el calor rodeaba la cafetería.

* * *

><p>Ken hecho una ojeada por los espejos de su auto, nadie lo seguía, no aun. Su llegada al hospital paso por desapercibido, como siempre, unos vaqueros y una camiseta con alguna frase estúpida era lo mejor para no hacerse notar entre la multitud. Su mirada era disimulada, ya había hecho esa clase de cosas antes, era fácil ver las cámaras de seguridad en los techos y algunas flores, aunque para los civiles esas cámaras eran inexistentes.<p>

Como lo sospechaba, el hospital tenía cubierto muchos lugares, no había puntos ciegos— _algo extraño, aun para un hospital. _—pensó, pues para ser un hospital, la seguridad era muy rigurosa, pero siempre había algún punto ciego. Una oportunidad se le presento entre unos vestidores para mujeres. Con la mayor rapidez posible tomó una capa blanca y un pantalón y se fue sin dejar huella alguna.

Con ese uniforme pasó desapercibido entre la multitud, alternando su mirada constantemente entre unas notas falsas y su reloj, después de todo, eso es lo que hace un doctor cuando camina por los pasillos de un hospital. Sin mucho esfuerzo, había llegado hasta la oficina del director, donde debían de estar los archivos de los pacientes más recientes. Sobre él yacía una cámara de seguridad, lo que significaba que era hora de mandar a la mierda ese juego de espías.

Nombre: Kari Kamiya—Edad: Ocho años—estado: positivo.

—¡Bingo! —exclamo Ken. Tomó todos los datos referente a la pequeña y otras niñas más y se preparó para marcharse.— Ahora solo es cuestión de tiempo.

—para enviarnos a la cárcel ¿no es verdad? —un doctor, un verdadero doctor estaba frente a la salida de la oficina, empuñando un arma sobre su mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda señalaba los archivos— será mejor que me los des.

Ken, un hombre de 25 años, cabello oscuro y piel blanca lanzo al aire los archivos de las niñas, de las que se presumía habían sido participe de toda clase de experimentos ilegales. Mientras el doctor extendía su mano para atrapar los datos, Ken desenfundo una pistola con un silenciador y dio dos disparos rápidos en los brazos del doctor, obligándolo a soltar el arma y la evidencia.

—¡Esto no se acaba aquí! —exclamo el doctor, saliendo del lugar. Ken tomó el arma y las notas del suelo y corrió tras el doctor.

Para su sorpresa, tan pronto como salió de la oficina, el pasillo cambio de manera radical; los pisos, muros y paredes ya no eran blancos, sino carmesís; Donde antes habían tantas personas que era imposible caminar sin hacer contacto con alguien, ahora yacía una desolación claustrofóbica; el olor fresco había sido reemplazado por uno nauseabundo e insoportable.

Cuando posó una mano en los muros tuvo una vaga sensación de calor penetrando sobre su piel, como si el muro hubiera estado en llamas hace unos minutos. Pero no podía ser así. ¿_Habré sido drogado?_ Se preguntó. Si así fuera, lo único que tenía que hacer era correr en línea recta, pues si en realdad había alguien cerca, tropezaría con ellos y caería al suelo.

Así empezó su marcha, pero nada pasó. Tomo el arma sin silenciador del doctor y disparo al suelo, a la espera de que alguien cuerdo lo derrumbara, pero esto no paso. Se pellizcó sus mejillas tan fuertes como pudo, le dolió, no era un sueño. Tomo entre sus manos un poco de polvo que sobresalía de entre las incineradas paredes del hospital y comprobó lo que temía, eso era ceniza, todo el lugar había sido incinerado.

Estaba en el piso tres, no podía confiar en los ascensores del hospital y tampoco estaba seguro si lo que estaba frente a él era real. Enfundó su arma en su pantalón y tomó la silenciosa. Su instinto le decía que aun había gente por los alrededores; su mente constantemente le decía que tenía que huir de ese lugar cuanto antes.

El rastro de sangre del doctor había sido derramado por casi todo el pasillo. Solo había un problema, el lugar donde terminaba la sangre era tras una puerta, que conducía a la sala de partos, con un cierre magnético. A la derecha de la puerta se podía ver un lector de tarjetas. Solo tenía dos opciones muy simples: O encontraba la tarjeta llave o buscaba algo tan fuerte como para tirar la puerta.

—¡Hay alguien ahí! —esperó unos momentos a que alguien respondiera, pero no hubo respuesta. Entre los pasillos había siete puertas a cada lado y algunas ventanas oscurecidas por las cenizas y al fondo del pasillo un ascensor y las escaleras. Apenas dio unos pasos escuchó el crujir de las puertas abriéndose de golpe y las ventanas rompiéndose una tras otra. Ken elevó su arma y apuntó a la primer persona cercana a él— ¿se encuentran bien? —fueron las primeras palabras que logro pronunciar, pues todos estaban envueltos con vendajes harapientos y llenos de sangre coagulada.

Como todo oficial de policía se apresuro a ayudar a los pacientes del lugar. Tomó el cuerpo de una persona sin brazos, pero éste, una vez que tenía a una distancia corta al policía, se lanzó en su contra. Ken podía sentir una fuerte mordedura sobre su hombro izquierdo. El tuvo que aplicar toda su fuerza para poder quitarse a su atacante de encima.

—¡Quietos! —Grito mientras empuñaba su arma contra las personas— he dicho ¡quietos! —pero ni una sola persona parecía entender las ordenes del policía.

Rodeado por más de una docena, se vio más que forzado disparar. Le disparó en las piernas a dos de tres hombres que se interponían entre él y las escaleras, cuando estos cayeron al suelo corrió tan rápido como pudo, arrojando al tercer hombre al suelo con un gancho izquierdo.

Con suerte, no había alguien bajando las gradas, pero sí un mucho hecho se sillas, escritorios y otros accesorios. Pacía que había sido puesta para que nadie subiera o bajara, pues no había marca alguna que delatara el forcejeo de uno de los hombres psicóticos.

Antes de pensar en un plan de salida, recargó ambas pistolas, por si no había salida y volvía a ser rodeado. En todo el hospital solo había dos escaleras, ambas separadas en los extremos norte y sur, para colmo, los pasillos del hospital eran todo un laberinto. Respiro hondamente y se preparo para ir al cafetín, al menos ahí debía estar algún cocinero u otro civil al que pudiera ayudar.

Ken corría a pasos acelerados, empuñando su arma y dispuesto a dispararle en la cabeza a cualquier demente que intentara atacarlo, pero no se encontró con alguien vendado o que presentara síntomas de demencia. En su lugar solo pudo encontrar a un pequeño niño de ropas verdes y cabello rubio frente a la entrada a la cafetería.

El policía lo miro fijamente y noto que no tenía heridas o un trauma— pequeño ¿estás perdido? ¿y tus padres? —pero el niño no se movió, se quedo frente a la puerta, viendo al policía, aun con su traje de médico, con una mirada inexpresiva— no temas, soy policía, soy algo así como un espía, puedes confiar en mí.

—Humano, ¡no interfieras más! —exclamo el pequeño, para asombro del oficial_._

Y dicho esto, el pequeño atravesó la puerta, seguido de Ken— ¡Tai, ten cuidado! —Nat vio con horror a Tai, quien terminaba de clavar la hoja de una navaja en la cabeza de un hombre— ¿Estás bien, no te hirieron?

Ken notó como el castaño estaba sentado en el suelo, jadeante y viendo con horror los cuerpos de tres personas. Ken empuño su arma al aire— ¡al suelo! —exclamo— he dicho: al suelo ¡Ahora!

La enfermera y el agotado Tai siguieron la orden del policía al notar el arma que éste tenía en sus manos— oficial, esto no es lo que parece —la enfermera intentó excusarse mientras se recostaba con los brazos tras la cabeza. Tai intento decir algo, pero estaba muy cansado y sabía que dentro de poco acabaría por desmallarse— deje que se lo explique, por favor.

Pero el oficial había disparado dos veces antes de que la enfermera pudiera decir algo más…

* * *

><p>—<em>¡Hay alguien ahí!<em> —el grito de una persona logro despertarlo, aunque él no pensara de la misma manera. Al mirar a los lados noto como todo a su alrededor tenía un color rojo carmesí, el aire era más caliente y sofocante. Sentía que el respirar lo empujaba al borde de la locura y lo peor de todo: la enfermera aun estaba a su lado.

—Nat, despierta —decía el castaño una y otra vez. Luego recordó que la chica había trabajado durante horas. Prefirió dejarla donde estaba. Le parecía muy extraño, despierta parecía una chica insoportable, pero dormida… su cabellera pelirroja, esa piel pálida, salvo por esa actitud poco feminista y nada madura, le recordaba mucho a una chica de su pasado. La chica vestía con su uniforme blanco, de una sola pieza que la cubría hasta llegar hasta sus piernas, manga larga y con una tiara en su cabeza.

El castaño vestía con un pantalón vaquero, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta de cuero negro. A sus pies tenía su confiable mochila, pues en ella guardaba algunas herramientas para poder arreglar su motocicleta, un par de navajas y tres cambios de ropa muy similares a las que vestía.

El solo ver el rostro de la enfermera logro hacerle olvidar sus problemas, solo el sonido de cuatro disparos lograron devolverlo a la fuerza a la realidad. De su mochila tomo su llave inglesa y despertó súbitamente a la chica. El castaño dio una mirada rápida al lugar y vio a dos hombres vestidos de rojo, similar al que lo había atacado hace unas horas.

—¡Tai, ayúdame! —grito la pelirroja. El castaño vio como un tercer hombre tenía a Nat del cuello intentando estrangularla. Tai corrió hasta ayuda de la enfermera y golpeó al agresor con su llave inglesa tan fuerte como pudo. El hombre apenas y se inmuto. Fueron necesarios otros dos golpes para que el atacante soltara a la enfermera.

Nat cayó al suelo, esforzándose por respirar— ¡mierda! ¿Acaso todos aquí todos son unos psicópatas? —grito el castaño, notando como el cuerpo del tercer hombre se retorcía en el suelo y ¡volvía a levantarse como si nada! Tai golpeó al caído hasta que éste dejara de moverse en su totalidad. Pero eso no era una victoria. Al defender a la enfermera, había olvidado que a sus espaldas había otros dos dementes.

Uno de ellos intento estrangular a Tai, quien apenas se reponía del psicópata, aun así logro salvarse golpeando a su atacante varías veces en estomago con su codo izquierdo. Antes de que el último hombre atacara a Tai, éste usó su llave para golpear el cráneo del psicópata hasta rompérselo.

—¡Tai, ten cuidado! —Grito Nat. El castaño saco de su mochila una de sus navajas y la clavo en la cabeza del último psicópata— ¿Estás bien, no te hirieron? —El cuerpo de Tai cayó al suelo con pesadez. Contempló por unos instantes los cuerpos inertes y de caras deformadas. Exhalo hondamente y cerró sus ojos, creyendo que la pesadilla habría de acabar al abrirlos.

—¡Al suelo! —escucharon gritar a un hombre. Tai y Nat voltearon sus miradas y vieron a un doctor, o al menos eso pensaron al ver que vestía de blanco— he dicho: al suelo ¡Ahora! —sus miradas se posaron en el arma que empuñaba con determinación.

La enfermera y el agotado Tai siguieron la orden del policía al notar el arma que éste tenía en sus manos— oficial, esto no es lo que parece —intento excusarse la enfermera. Tai intento decir algo, pero estaba muy cansado y sabía que dentro de poco acabaría por desmallarse— deje que se lo explique, por favor.

Pero el oficial había disparado dos veces antes de que la enfermera pudiera decir algo más. Un cuarto cuerpo más cayó sobre la enfermera, quien grito al sentir la sangre fluir y atravesar su uniforme hasta llegar a su piel. Nat quito con asco el cuerpo convulsionante del cuarto atacante, mientras luchaba por no regurgitar el café y los bollos que había injerido hace poco.

Antes de que el cuarto se volviera a levantar Tai usó su segunda navaja y la introdujo en el cráneo del psicópata— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Grito el doctor, viendo con horror como la sangre fluía de la cabeza del cuarto fallecido— le dispare dos veces, el ya no podía hacerte nada.

—Créeme, esa cosa pudo volver a levantarse —se excuso el castaño— ya lo he visto antes. Cuando caen al suelo se revuelcan y luego se levantan como si nada. Dime ¿Quién eres y como es que llegaste en el momento justo para salvar a mi amiga? —interrogo el castaño, mientras tomaba y limpiaba sus navajas y su llave inglesa.

—¿Qué quién soy? Soy el tipo con el arma en la mano ¿qué hago aquí? No estoy tomando vacaciones, como podrás ver. Yo… trabajaba aquí, estuve hasta hace unas semanas trabajando en las salas de partos.

—"Trabajabas". Ya veo, eres una de esas personas que fueron reubicadas por el caso Samael— Tai empezó a buscar en su cartera la foto de Kari— ésta es mi hermana, Hikari, aunque algunos la llaman simplemente Kari— Ken examino la fotografía. Ella era una de las muchas otras que habían llegado al hospital— ¿sabes algo de ella? —pregunto el castaño, esperanzado en que el "doctor" pudiera saber algo de su hermana, pero éste solo negó con la cabeza.

—Antes trabajaba en la sala de partos, sin embargo, me reubicaron. Días más tarde, intente entrar ya que había dejado unos expedientes, pero la puerta estaba cerrada con un lector magnético. Si uso esta pistola para abrir el cerrojo, será mucho más difícil de abrir.

—Aguarda, por qué quieres entrar a un lugar donde se supone solo hay camas con mujeres a punto de dar a luz y algunos bebés.

—Piénsalo, pagar por un cerrojo magnético de alta calidad, reubicar a unos doctores, expertos en la materia de labores de parto y poner a unos novatos… tiene que haber algo mucho más que gordas mujeres, recién nacidos y un puñado de pañales… ahora ¿Quiénes son ustedes dos y como es que están en esta pesadilla?

—Mi nombre es Tai, llegue a esta pesadilla de ciudad hace unos días. Perdí la memoria en un accidente y lo único que sé es que debo buscar a mi hermana porque mis padres me lo pidieron.

—Mi nombre es Natalia, mucho gusto— la enfermera intentó estrechar la mano del rubio, pero esta la rechazo. Hace poco un doctor lo había atacado a él ¿Qué le aseguraba que esa enfermera no haría lo mismo? Nada. Aun tenía el traje de doctor y decir que fue reubicado era la mejor manera de ocultarle su identidad como policía— oye ingrato, ten mucho más respeto. Tai, dile algo a este ingrato.

—Supongo que ustedes ya se conocen —el rubio empezó a tener desconfianza del castaño.

—Desgraciadamente. Apenas la conozco desde ayer y empiezo a querer estar lejos de ella, pero es buena chica.

—¡Tú también Tai! pues sucede que yo tengo la tarjeta llave de ese lugar— Nat se había salvado de un interrogatorio, sin que ella lo supiera, al decir que había encontrado la tarjeta en una capucha de algún médico tirada en el suelo y pensó que de algo le serviría. Pensó que solo haría enojar más al rubio si le decía que ella era una de las reasignadas al puesto que le quitaron.

El lector de tarjetas estaba oxidado y la luz, aunque demostraba que estaba encendido parpadeaba tantas veces que desanimaba a los tres— Tai, Nat, antes de abrir esa cosa, usen esto —el rubio le entrego a Tai el arma sin silenciador y a Nat la silenciadora—Tai, dame las navajas, Natalia, esa cosa solo puede disparar quince veces y después tienes que recargar, usa esas quince balas solo si es necesario.

Nat asintió con la cabeza antes de pasar la tarjeta llave por la cerradura electrónica. Un sino chillante se escucho por todo el pasillo. Una vez que se escucho el sonido del cerrojo electrónico cediendo, Serge lanzo una pata que abrió el par de puertas de par en par.

Sin duda era una gran habitación, en los suelos se podían ver los escombros de los muros y los vidrios de las ventanas. Todo había sido destruido para hacer una sola habitación, extensa, oscura y lúgubre. Algunas luces apenas daban un destello blanco, lo suficiente como para hacer notar varias cadenas que salían del techo, aunque ninguno logro ver con claridad lo que eran por los escases de luz.

—_Las almas, indefensas y a merced de nuestros cuerpos, son libres cuando sus ciclos culminan. Los lamentos son largos, el camino que todos recorremos, culminamos dentro de lo que somos. Tan simple es la vida, que atormentada en nuestras penas, ve con horror la tierra en la que nos escondemos._

Todas las luces adquirieron el destello que debían emanar, logrando hacer Tai, Serge y Nat vieran mejor los objetos que colgaban del techo. Nat cayó al suelo, horrorizada, pues todos eran bebés calcinados. En medio de todo el lugar estaba el doctor al que Ken había herido.

—Veo que llegaste hasta mi, eres persistente —dijo el doctor, peinando con sus manos su extraña cabellera azulada.

—Qué puedo decirte, soy un hombre persistente —bromeo el policía.

—Eso veo, pero no te lo decía a ti. Tai, lo recuerdas ¿verdad? —El doctor espero alguna respuesta por parte del castaño, pero solo consiguió la incertidumbre reflejada en la cara la cara del interrogado— ¿no, nada? Te refrescare la memoria, tu dejaste que me mataran. Pero debo agradecerte, me libraste de la maldita pena de ser un humano más. Estos bebés son un puñado de fetos, no, más bien, son un panado de vasijas impuras. Ninguno pudo contener el alma de Samael. "Porque polvo eres y al polvo volverás", al menos, así dice el dicho. Sus ciclos han terminado y ahora deben esconderse en la tierra, para que sus almas sean libres de sus cuerpos pecaminosos y corrompidos.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que dice este demente? —Pregunto Ken.

—Te lo dije, perdí la memoria. Lo que sí sé es que lo quesea que este desquiciado le ha hecho a estos bebés es imperdonable.

—Y qué harán al respecto ¿matarme? —El hombre de cabellos azules empezó a retorcerse y tambalear por todas partes mientras que todas sus extremidades se expandían. Su apariencia ahora era la de un hombre de casi tres metros y completamente flácido— Tai, no quiero rencores entre nosotros, así volvamos a empezar antes de que te mate; hola soy Joe Kido.

Con sus largas extremidades Joe logró llegar con suma facilidad y velocidad hasta Tai y lanzarlo hasta la pared con un solo golpe. La enfermera disparo tanto como las municiones le permitieron, pero apenas y logro acertar algunas balas. Joe Tomó a Nat de la cabeza en un intento por aplastársela. Ken acuchillo varias veces las piernas de joe con las navajas, haciendo que soltara a Nat antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—¡Ja! No creas que con esos mondadientes podrás matarme— Joe agarró a Ken de la camisa y lo levantó hasta la altura de su deformada cabeza— lástima que ese sea tu último error.

—Yo no intentaba matarte —dijo el policía en tonó victorioso. Tai ya se había recuperado del golpe y le lanzó su pistola a Ken— solo intentaba acércame a tu cabeza —concluyo descargando toda su munición en la cabeza de Joe.

En el momento en que el monstruoso ser lanzó un último grito de dolor, toda la habitación comenzó a temblar y a transformarse. Las paredes, techos y pisos volvieron a ser blancos y brillantes. El ambiente dejó de ser sofocante y el aire volvía a ser limpio y puro… pero aun quedaba una cosa más por hacer. Todas las camas tenían bebés con signos de haber muerto hace unos días.

—Nunca pude ver lo que les pasaba a los bebés —dijo Nat, tomando a un bebé entre sus brazos mientras varias lagrimas caían por su cara— siempre me sentí orgullosa de mi trabajo, pensé que estaba salvando vidas.

—Tai, espera unos momentos afuera, tendré hacer unas llamadas… y no te preocupes por tu amiga, ella estará fuera de mi informe —una vez que Tai salió de la habitación la puerta nuevamente volvió a cerrarse electrónicamente— Yoeli Inoue. Puede que hayas engañado a ese civil, pero no a mí. Espero una explicación lógica para todo lo que pasó.

—Veo que tomaste mi tarjeta cuando ese idiota intentó matarme —Nat se seco las lagrimas y dejo caer al suelo el cadáver que momentos antes había arrullado, como si de su hijo se tratase— estas cosas iban a ser una especie de vasija para no-se-que-dios, por ello, muchos de los que trabajamos aquí los matamos. Sabíamos que sería nuestro fin. Lo que nunca me imagine es la manera en que pensaban matarme.

—y de algún modo llegaste a la conclusión de que ese civil te serviría de ayuda… como un mero escudo.

—No me mal interpretes, de usarlo para mi beneficio o no… eso nunca lo sabrás. Por ahora tienes mucho que explicar y créeme, te conviene no decir mi verdadero nombre en público. Por otra parte, aun necesitas mi ayuda, si quieres tener el informe de mi superior en las computadoras, no basta con la tarjeta, necesitas contraseñas y otras cosas.

—Solo quiero los datos, si me ayudas, me encargare de sacar hasta el último bebé de esta habitación sin que nadie se entere de lo que aquí haya pasado.

—¿Qué hay de mi nombre y mi participación en toda esta locura?

— Escribiré lo que quieras en mi informe. Pero si me traicionas, haré que paces una eternidad tras las rejas.

—Eso me gusta, por cierto toma —la enfermera, cuyo nombre real es Yolei, lanzó el arma que Ken le había prestado momentos atrás— perdona si no tiene balas, pero no me quería sentirme tentada a hacer algo estúpido como matarte una vez que Tai no me viera. Y por cierto, quieras o no, ayudare a ese enclenque a encontrar a esa niña, digamos que es la manera en que yo podré encontrar mi redención.

Y así, una extraña alianza entre tres desconocidos se formó. Dos tenían un objetivo similar, la tercera, era todo un misterio.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, hasta aquí he llegado, tal vez lo deje un poco largo, pero no quería dejar las cosas a medias. Antes tenía pensado hacer de Matt un policía, luego pensé en hacer que muriera en este capitulo, sería asesinado por Joe, pero finalmente me decidí por darle otro papel, solo les diré eso.<strong>

**Me despido dándoles las gracias por leer y seguir esta historia... ¡hasta la próxima!  
><strong>


End file.
